nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Xord
Xord also refered to as the Bronze Face or the Mysterious Face is a Faced Mechon in Xenoblade Chronicles. He was once a Homs who happened to be Désirée's father and a blacksmith in Colony 9. He was eventually killed during the battle of Sword Valley and turned into a Faced Mechon. He is also the basis of the design of the Mass-Produced Faces. He is fought three times. The first time, he is a level 25 boss fought at the Spiral Valley on the Bionis' Leg. The second time, he is a level 25 boss in the Central Pit - Base Level inside the Ether Mine. The third time, he is a level 25 boss on the Freight Elevator in the Ether Mine. Story Initially, Shulk has a premonition about Juju being captured by Xord, however he mistakes him for Metal Face. After tracking down the tentacled Mechon M71 and defeating it, Xord appears as Mysterious Face, unimpressed with the child who Metal Face described as "a beast". He then attacks, and easily defeats Shulk and the others. Just as his victory seems certain, he abducts Juju and flies away for reasons unknown. As he flees he taunts the party to face him at Colony 6 if they want to rescue Juju. Xord does not reappear until the party reaches the bottom-most level of the Central Pit in the Ether Mine, beneath Colony 6. It is here he reveals that he devoured all of the Defence Force during the attack on Colony 6. He then announces himself as Xord when Shulk and the others react to this as though it is unusual, Xord mentions he cannot remember "it" very well. The fight begins soon after that. After a fierce battle, Xord is not giving an inch. Suddenly, he is caught off-guard by Otharon, who is piloting a Mobile Artillery. Otharon manages to push Xord into the river of Ether beneath them. Just as it seems that Xord and Otharon are going to end up dying together, Shulk and Reyn save Otharon. Xord falls into the ether river and seemingly dies. As the team is leaving on the Freight Elevator, it stops halfway up the shaft. A critically damaged Xord appears. Shulk and the others fight Xord again for the last time. His heavily corroded armour lacks protection from the Monado, making him easier to take down. After the desperate struggle, a limping and very desperate Xord winds up one more attack towards Shulk. Before Xord can attack, however, Sharla shoots down Xord's limbs, with the Faced Mechon falling onto his back, near the edge of the still-immobile lift. He tells Shulk that he was surprised that he could defeat him even without the Monado's "true power". He refuses Shulk's demands for more information. His final words mention that when he "became like this" his eyes were opened. Before Shulk can question him further, Xord restarts his engine, blasting off the edge and falling down into the shaft. The elevator continues up as he explodes, causing the collapse of the entire Central Pit. ''Xenoblade'' series ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' Spiral Valley Battle Stats Arts Drops This enemy has no drops. First Ether Mine Battle Stats Arts Drops This enemy has no drops. Second Ether Mine Battle Stats Arts Drops This enemy has no drops. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Xord appears as a trophy named "Bronze Face" exclusive to the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Trophy Description *"Faced Mechon, or just Faces for short, are feared for their tremendous strength. Most are piloted by Homs who have been converted into the machines' Core Units, and each Face's design tends to reflect some aspect of its former self. In Bronze Face's case, his giant hammer recalls the old life of his Core Unit, Xord--blacksmith." Category:Mechon Category:Faced Mechon Category:Hom Category:Xenoblade Chronicles enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters Category:Antagonists